Hot to the Touch
by Animelover660
Summary: Marco has been captured by Toffee and Star decides to rescue him. She just didn't know it'd end up being a rescue party consisting of her, Tom, and three of his friends. As we all know, Tom hates Marco. But, why does he act upset when Marco is shown affection? Star thinks she knows even if Tom is too dense to notice. (Sorry summary sucks it's late and I can't think..) AL660
1. Chapter 1: Storm the Castle

**-Hot to the Touch-**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Third Person POV**

"Marco! Uhh... Marco, where'd you put your legs?" Star asked warily.

Marco's upper body that was covered by his usual red hoodie turned around revealing a large fly in his place.

"If you ever want to see Marco again you will come to Ludo's castle alone."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Tom POV**

I'm so bored. Nothing to do and no one to get pissed at. Since everyone was scared of me (more so than ususal) because of my slight slip up at the Blood Moon Ball where I planned to burn Star's friend alive, all things breathing did eveything in their power to stay out of my path and avoid me. Which only succeeded in making me angrier and even more frustrated. I haven't had a face-to-face conversation in over a month and I needed someone to talk to or I would go fucking crazy and turn eveything around me to ashes.

I decided to go and see Star, but wanted to bring a few of my friends along incase she threw me out. I decided on the three I've known most of my life: James, Leo, and Rat. All of them were around the same age and height as me, but none looked similar. James had black hair that was slicked back, his eyes an electric blue and sickly white skin with small pointed horns on the sides of his head and big, dark wings that looked like a bats would. Leo had blonde hair that spiked out messily with yellow eyes that had slitted pupils and a tan tail that had the tip covered in orange fur. Rat on the other hand had navy blue hair that was in a small ponytail and silver eyes with a rat tail. You can guess why his names Rat. They all had fiery tempers like myself if you pissed them off, but they controlled their's and never let it get the best of them. Rat was on the quiet side while Leo was as loud as an airhorn. James was a neutral talker. Talking when spoken to or when something needed to be said. But, if he wanted to say something he would say it, no matter how hard it hurt someone or how dirty it was. Explaining them in short: James would be the stereotypical Jock (I've learned about Earth terms in the time I've been alone) since he is stong and doesn't use his wits much, Leo would be the one who's friends with everyone considering how bubbly and outgoing he is, and Rat would be the loner with how quiet he is and never wanting to talk to people. All of them were rather built, like myself, but I had grown even more muscular since my alone time had started, so it's hard to tell exactly where we stood now.

I called them in a three way on my mirror, telling them I needed to see them _imidiatley_. They said they'd be here as soon as possible. I'm incredibly impatient and although I usually hate waiting, at this moment it wasn't so much about that, but seeing people. I wanted to see someone, _anyone_.

They arrived in ten minutes. Impressive timing if I do say so myself.

 **Third Person POV**

"So, Anger Management, what was the rush to see us?" James asked teasingly.

Tom hated the nickname, but said nothing considering it might end in him getting infuriated. Something he didn't want to do when he was exstatic about seeing people.

Tom cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before speaking with a feral grin. "I wanted you guys to come and meet my soon to be girlfriend. She may say we're over, but I will get her back. I wanted to visit her and thought you guys would like to come along and meet her and her... friend."

The three males exchanged glances with eachother. James calmly replied with "sure, why not. I got nothin' better to do", Leo said "sounds amazing!", and Rat simply nodded as confirmation.

They made their way to his flameing carriage and told the gargoyle they were going up. He made quick work of taking them to their destination in fear that the prince would get a little hot-headed. One at a time they stepped off and into Stars bedroom. Tom raised an eyebrow in question. Her room was torn apart and she was pacing back and forth in front of her mirror murmuring to herself.

"Um... Starship?" Tom asked slowly. He looked back toward his companions as they gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.

She looked over at them, worry evident in her features and dread filling her eyes, turning them a darker shade of blue. "Tom?"

"What happened in here? Your room's a mess..." he trailed off.

"They have Marco..." she breathed out.

Everyone but Tom looked confused at who this 'Marco' was. Tom explained briefly before turning to look at Star. In his mind he was leaping with joy and having a party, but on the outside he stayed emotionless. He couldn't pretend to be sad about it, but he doubted it was a good idea to start dancing and singing. He'd save that for later.

Tom was going to say something, but Star spoke first. Her bottom lip was trembling slighty as she spoke. She was trying not to cry. "I'm going after him. I've spoken with Ludo and he doesn't have him. He's not even in control of his castle anymore. Toffee is and by watching him... I don't know how long he'll keep Marco alive. He told me to come and that's exactly what I plan to do."

The demon prince had seen that look before and he knew she wouldn't budge on her decision. He looked back at his friends again. "You all up for a fight?" he asked with an animalistic smile forming on his face.

All three slowly smiled hungrily and spoke in unison.

 _"Hell yeah!"_

 **-Chapter 1: END-**


	2. Chapter 2: Mending A Friendship

**Marco's POV**

Toffee walks into the glass room I'm being held in and sets a sandwich down on the table in front of me, telling me I should eat and to make myself comfortable. I don't know what kind of drugs he's on because usually when someone is kidnapped it's a little difficult to trust that the person won't poison them or something.

"Kiss my ass lizard breath!"

"Oh, Marco, that's not very nice. You're gonna be here for a while, you might as well make yourself at home. And I'll let you in on a little secret: whether the girl gives me the wand or not, I won't be letting you go. Sorry to disappoint you."

I was about to reply when a loud crashing noise echoed throughout the room. I have a feeling this won't end well.

* * *

 **Star's POV**

 _'Gotta get Marco, gotta get Marco, gotta get-'_

"Hey Star," Leo started,"What's this Marco guy like? Do you think I'd like him?" He asked excitedly.

Star smiled at him. "Of course you'd like him. He's awesome to be around! Who wouldn't like him? Well, except Tom. He kind of hates his guts for a stupid reason."

"It's not stupid!" Tom interjected. "He's trying to date you when you dated me first! You're _my_ girlfriend, not _his_!"

"Uh, Tom, I'm no ones girlfriend. I actually like someone. And... I'm not really into guys."

Tom just stared at her like he couldn't comprehend what she had just said. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He'd never be able to get her back because she likes girls... Not because she likes Marco? He didn't know whether to be sad about her not liking guys anymore or happy that Marco isn't the reason for her romantic affection. His friends just kept walking beside them, waiting for Tom to possibly explode from anger. When that time didn't come they looked over at their friend and saw his empty eyes and thoughtful expression. James nudged his side with his elbow and the fire prince turned his gaze to look at him as his eyes refocused. He mouthed to his friend _'you okay?'_ while the three-eyed demon nodded his head and looked up at the sky. Puffs of white floated around as he sighed quietly. He decided there was no need in getting upset and that he should be happy for her. She was his friend before they dated after all and he at least wanted to be friends again.

"Hey Star, could we just be friends again? You may like girls an all, but I think dating kind of ruined everything between us. I'm sorry for being such an ass about it and to... That guy. Can we go back to being friends like before? Please?" Tom asked lowly so only Star could hear. He didn't want to be teased by his friends for his anger issues _and_ being soft hearted. That would be a little too much taunting for his liking.

"Of course Fire Ball," she said smiling. "It means a lot that you apologized though. Thanks Tom."

He grinned happily. He was glad he got his friends back. He missed hanging out with her like they used to. He found he didn't hold anymore hate for the Latino boy, but he also didn't really like him. He pushed the thought of Marco out of his head and continued walking, thinking about how he mended his and Star's friendship.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable Conversation

**Toffee's POV**

Marco and I stare into each others eyes as the noise resounds off the castle walls. He nervously bites his lip and looks away from my intense gaze.

"Marco, care to explain to me how you've been so uncooperative and openly opinionated about your hatred toward me but, now you've turned into a nervous _bitch_?" I asked him. His beautiful brown eyes glared at me with anger and disgust. Maybe he didn't like my choice of wording.

"What did you just say?! I'm not some freaking bitch! I'm Marco Diaz!"

Another loud crashing noise was heard. Marco looks towards the door with his brows furrowed in thought. I hummed while trying to decide what I should do.

"I'll be back, I won't be long," I told him as I walked to the door. "Oh, and Marco, you should probably start preparing yourself. If you don't it'll hurt." I smirked at his innocent look and small tilt of his head.

"Do you know what I mean Marco?"

"Uh, n-no. Not r-really."

I grinned in delight. I'll be his first, this is perfect. "Well, you use your fingers and put them inside yourself one by one until you're ass is sretched out enough for me to enter."

His cheeks burned red and he looked away. "N-No way! I'm n-not doing that with you! First of all I'm not gay, second of all you're an enemy, and third of all I refuse to have anything come near my butt!"

"It's not like I'm giving you a choice. I just thought you might want to be open enough so it won't be as painful. It doesn't affect me either way. Whether you're in agonizing pain or not I'm not giving you a say in this, as long as I have you. I'd start preparing if I were you."

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind myself before he could reply. Now to see where that noise is coming from.


	4. Chapter 4: Will They Arrive In Time?

**Toffee's POV**

I glance around the dark corridor, trying to figure out which room the noise came from when a third crash resounds from my right. I see it came from the kitchen and slowly creak the door open a crack to peak inside. My blood boils at the scene before me. That twit Ludo was rummaging around in the cabinets while murmuring to himself about a spider, a bird, and some chips. He always was an awkward little creature. As he passes the door I grab him by the wrist and pick him up. He starts struggling and screeching as I walk over to the window in the kitchen. I drop him out of it, watching him attempt to fly by moving his arms up and down as fast as he can only to plummet to the ground. Hopefully, he won't be back.

 **Marco's POV**

I don't know what to do. I really don't want to experience gay sex, especially with our enemy, but if I don't have a choice it's better if it's less painful. I move my gaze to my fingers and bring them up to my mouth, hesitantly running my tongue across them and sucking on them thoroughly to wet them. When I thought they might be wet enough I withdrew them from my mouth and slid my hand down the back of my pants and boxers to my tight opening. I gasped at the strange feeling of my finger making contact with my hole, but continue on and push it past the tight ring of muscle, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable stretch. I exhale before adding another finger inside and groan at the stinging pain in my rectum, moving them around slowly to avoid further discomfort. When I continue to move them in and out and push down I feel incredible pleasure and let out a loud moan that echoes throughout the room, covering my mouth as soon as it leaves my mouth. Hoping no one heard me, I push my fingers down again and let out a muffled moan from beneath my hand. I can feel my straining erection pressing against my skinny jeans and try to move around to take some of the ache away from it. It doesn't relieve anything, but rubs it against the fabric of my boxers, making me mewl. I look around quickly and then down at the tent in my pants. I unzip it, still pumping my fingers to loosen myself, and stick the hand that wasn't pleasuring my ass into my red boxers to grip my leaking member gently. I move my hand slowly, making small noises and panting as I touch myself. I add a third finger into my ass and I feel my body clenching around them as I speed up my hand that's on my shaft, making it drip precum onto the concrete floor. My fingers hit that spot again and I let a rather loud moan slip past my lips. I hear footsteps coming towards the room I'm in and have to force my hands to stop fulfilling my needs when I'm so close to the edge of release. I quickly pull up the zipper and refasten the button, wiping my hands on my pants and bring my knees up to my chest to hide my, still very obvious, problem that was in my pants.

I look toward the door as Star busts through. A few seconds later Tom and 3 male demons I've never seen before walk inside. Star screams and runs over to the glass box I'm being kept in. Thankfully, my boner went down when I saw her. I stood up and dusted off my pants as she started speaking with Tom and and the other 3 standing behind her.

"Marco! Are you okay? What happened? Did they do anything to you?"

"Star calm down! I'm fine, they didn't do anything yet," I replied, smiling at her concern. Though, I'm not sure why Tom is here considering he tried to murder me and hates my guts. I glance over at the other 3 guys and see they're all smiling at me. I return the gesture and look back to Star so we can decide what to do.

"Stand back!"

I comply and see her pull out her wand to aim it at the the glass. I yelp and drop to the ground to take cover as the glass explodes and shards fly everywhere. As soon as she pulls me out it rebuilds itself. Surprisingly, we're only stopped by a few monsters on the way out of the castle, but it wasn't hard for us to defeat them. When we step outside we stop. It looks like a huge wedding was about to take place outside. We look around and a deep voice speaks behind us, making Star and I jump and turn around. We frown as we come face-to-face with Toffee who was wearing a midnight blue suit while carrying a beautiful white wedding dress.

"What do you want Toffee?!" Star screams at him, preparing her wand.

He chuckles at her and shakes his head before looking over at me. "Well, I'm on my way to my wedding. Just needed to find my bride first."

We all looked dumbfounded. Star raised an eyebrow and after a few seconds started laughing and grabbing at her stomach in pain from laughing too hard.

"W-Who would... Want to m-... Marry you?!" She asked between fits of laughter.

"Marco," he said. I looked at him like he had two heads and made a choking sound as he stared back at me with what looked like a genuine smile.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I don't recall you asking and I certainly don't recall saying yes."

Star looked at me questioningly and I started shaking my head rapidly. "No, no, no! I did _not_ say yes, he didn't even ask me!"

Toffee smirked down at me and gripped my bicep harshly, tugging me toward his larger body so my back was pressed against him firmly. He rested his chin on top of my head and nuzzled my hair, gently breaking in my scent. I immediately start to struggle in his hold as Star tries to assist me in untangling his arms from my lithe form.

"Get off you psycho!" Star screamed at him, digging her blunt nails into the skin of his hand and scratching at them. His grip stays firm and doesn't loosen at all to our dismay. Star stops momentarily so she can rest and I pant from the struggle. He just chuckles darkly and runs his hand up and down my clothed stomach. Just as he was about to slip his hand underneath my shirt there was an explosion. We all looked around to find where it had come from when one of the demons speaks.

"Look out!" He grabbed ahold of my arm and forcefully yanked me out of the creepy lizards arms and layed me on the ground as he put his body over mine. I saw Star and the other 3 also taking cover as another loud explosion rang out and the castle started crumbling, falling on top of Toffee in the process. I look toward the man that was still sprawed over my body and take in his features: Black hair that was slicked back, bright blue eyes and bleach white skin. As I kept roaming my eyes over him I noticed the small pointed horns on the sides of his head and the big, dark wings that looked like bat wings. He noticed me staring and smirked at me, winking afterwards. My cheeks turned a deep red at his actions as he helped me off the ground. Star ran over, continuously asking if I was okay and if I was hurt to which I shook my head and assured her I wasn't injured.

Turns out the explosions were mine and Stars parents coming to rescue us even though Star was supposed to be rescuing me. Star for lectured on proper safety and princess behavior while I got smothered by my parents in hugs. I learned that the 3 demons were Tom's friends and their names are James, Leo, and Rat. James was the one who covered my body during the explosion and we were already becoming close friends. All of Tom's friends were really nice to me, unlike Tom who treated me like shit all the time. It felt good to have new people to talk to, even though I loved Star I enjoyed their company. I just wish Tom would get it through his head that I don't like Star like that so we could at least be friends.

 **Tom's POV**

I watch as James puts his arm around Marco and presses the Latino against his muscular body. I let out a low growl and clench my fists together, my sharp nails cutting my palm and making blood drip from the wounds. Someone grabs my shoulder and I turn to see Star looking at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" I ask grumpily. For some reason I feel an intense burning hatred and the need to hurt someone, to cause destruction.

"You like him!" She said giggling and looking at Marco who was surrounded by James, Leo, and Rat. I felt my stomach sink and glared at her.

"I could never like trash. A piece of shit like that mortal could never hope to gain my affections," I told her coldly, walking out of her castle and heading back to my own home to rest. Saving garbage from something it deserved has really taken a toll on me.


	5. Chapter 5: Time To Go Home

**Chapter Five: Time To Go Home**

 **Marco's POV**

I laugh as Leo makes a joke and turn towards the spot Star had been talking with Tom just to see him storming out of the door angrily. I frown, but feel James sling his arm around my shoulders and pull me to his body. I immediately relax and smile up at him as I see Star approach us from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Star, what's his deal?" I ask, concern lacing my voice. He may hate my guts and I may me wary of him due to everything he's done to try to get Star back, but I care about his well-being. I'm only human after all.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just in denial about something and he got upset that I pointed it out. Don't worry about it, he'll get over it," she told me, completely uncaring over the situation. Knowing Star, she'd be worried sick if something was wrong, so I decided to trust her and let him slip from my mind as all thought of him left. I instead focused on having a good time with everyone and getting to know the three of Tom's friends better. They are nothing like Tom when it comes to personality. All of them are nice and considerate to me, asking questions about my life and mine and Tom's relationship. I try to explain it to them in the most casual way, but with how many times he's tried to set me on fire it's kind of difficult to act nonchalant about it. When I just laugh and bring up all of his murder attempts like it's normal they all tense and seem troubled over it. I assure them it's fine and we contine on with our discussion, though I can tell they're not as relaxed as before my answer.

"Marco! We gotta go, we have school tomorrow!" Star shouted from across the large room. Marco turned and nodded, putting up his pointer finger to tell her to wait a moment.

"Well - uh - I guess I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys." Marco said, smiling warmly at them. The three demons felt their hearts skip a beat at his smile and returned it happily. Leo was the first to reply, bringing him into a secure hug.

"It was awesome meeting you Marco! Actually, you should give us your number so we can call your mirror and we can all hangout sometime!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a mirror; Star does though. Just ask her about her number and you can contact me there if you want. I'd really like to see all of you again," the Latino said as he pulled each of them into a hug and waved goodbye at them, hurriedly making his way toward his parents that were waiting near the door. Star was bouncing excitedly next to them, unable to stand still while waiting for her human friend to reach them. Leo ran past Marco and asked Star for her contact information in record time, running back to the other two demons and past Marco a second time before the human even made it over to Star and his parents. Marco waved at the three and watched them wave back, giddily leaving the kingdom to return to his own home.


End file.
